


Worth A Try

by celestialskies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, BB-8 Ships It, Dog BB-8, Finn is a Dork, Finn is pansexual, Fluff, Gay Poe Dameron, Jessika ships it, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rey Ships It, Rey is so done, The Force Ships It, coffee shop AU, poe is a barista
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskies/pseuds/celestialskies
Summary: La Résistance is Finn's new favourite café. Because they do good dairy-free drinks, of course. Not because of Poe Dameron, the very cute, very friendly barista who always serves him. Nope He has nothing to do with it. At all.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published fanfic, and of course I had to make it a coffee shop au bc they give me life. I'm doing a whole series. Which actually probably wasn't a good idea bc I can't count the number of times I've misspelt coffee so far. Oh, and I apologize in advance for the terribly uncreative coffee shop names. Anyway, enjoy! (or don't).

(Finn's PoV)

* * *

Finn pushed open the door to the small coffee shop on the corner of Illeenium street, hearing a little bell announce his arrival. His friend Rey had recommended this place, La Résistance, instead of his regular café. He usually went to Your First Order, but the coffee was crap and the staff were rude and grumpy. Rey had come to La Résistance for the first time a few weeks ago and,

"I'm serious Finn, this place is _the shit._ The drinks are heavenly, and I swear to god I've never met nicer, friendlier staff! They even do dairy-free stuff!" He'd decided to check it out, seeing as Rey loved it so much.

As he entered the café, Finn took in the green, grey and blue armchairs and couches arranged rather haphazardly round small circular tables, and the pictures of coffee beans and sunsets hung on the walls. There were a few people sat down, and three more queueing at the counter. All in all, it felt very cosy and welcoming. It wasn't at all like Your First Order, where everything was black and white and very harsh-looking. That place had an angry feel to it, like the very walls resented your presence, but La Résistance felt welcoming and happy, as if everyone and everything in it was glad you'd stopped by.

Joining the back of the queue, he looked at the menu boards on the wall and wondered what they'd do dairy-free. Finn was lactose and soya-intolerant, which made eating out an almost impossible task, so his usual café drink was a black coffee (the Your First Order black coffees tasted like shit). But maybe, just maybe, La Résistance would do something more. Looking back at the counter, he realised the person in front of him had just taken their order and sat down.

Finn stepped forward, looked at the barista, and for a moment all he could think was, _fuck_. He had curly so-dark-it-was-basically-black hair, deep brown eyes, and what was probably the brightest, sweetest smile on the planet. Basically, he was the perfect blend of cute and hot, and the single most attractive human being he'd ever seen. Finn was pansexual, and this guy was _very_ cute. The barista quirked an eyebrow and asked,

"Excuse me sir, can I help?" Finn started and walked up to the counter, glad that a blush wouldn't show on his dark cheeks.

"Oh, yes, right. Sorry, I was miles away," he said apologetically. The guy behind the counter smiled and shrugged. Don't worry about it," he said. Finn glanced at his chest and saw that his name badge read,

"La _Résistance Café, Poe_ ".

"Um, my friend recommended this place to me cause I'm dairy-intolerant, and apparently you do dairy-free stuff here?"

Oh yeah," Poe said, turning sideways to face both Finn and the menu boards at the same time. Leaning an arm on the counter, he pointed out all the different drinks they could do without dairy. Finn was amazed - he'd never seen so many drinks he could actually have!

"So, what's it gonna be?" Poe asked.

"Um . . . I think I'll have a regular latte. Do you have almond milk?"

"No, sorry, we only have lacto free milk at the moment. We very, _very_ rarely have some other type in, but it's basically always lacto free only. It's worth asking if you come again though," the barista said. Finn nodded.

"I'll bear that in mind."

"So, one regular latte with lacto free milk," the other guy muttered as he tapped the computer screen in front of him. "Anything else?" he asked, looking up.

"Nah, that's it."

Poe nodded. "Eat - well, drink - in or take away?" Glancing at his watch, FInn thought for a second before replying,

"I'll think I'll have it here today."

"Alright. If you wait at the end of the counter, I'll have your drink made in just a sec." He did as the barista said, taking out his cell phone whilst he waited to send a text to Rey.

**_From: Me_ **

**_To: Reyyyyy_ **

**_10:34_ **

_trying out that coffee place u wont shut up about._

He received a reply just as Poe brought his drink over. Thanking the barista, he walked over to an empty table by the window and sat down in a plushy green armchair. Placing the coffee mug on the table, he took out his phone again and read the message.

_**From: Reyyyyy** _

_**10:36am** _

_YAAASSSS do u like it do u do u do u_

Finn laughed and typed a reply.

**_From: Me_ **

**_To: Reyyyyy_ **

**_10:39am_ **

_chill out I havent tried the coffee yet_

He lifted the mug up again and cautiously raised it to his lips, taking a sip of the hot drink. He immediately unlocked his phone and sent another text.

**_From: Me_ **

**_To: Reyyyyy_ **

**_10:41am_ **

_holy shit u're right this stuff is amazing how do they do it I NEED TO KNOW_

_**From:Reyyyyy** _

_**10:41am** _

_see I told u it was good_

_who served u?_

**_From: Me_ **

**_To: Reyyyyy_ **

**_10:42am_ **

_a guy called Poe I thin_

_*think_

_who may or may not be ridiculously attractive_

_**From: Reyyyyy** _

_**10:43am** _

_oh yeah I know the guy you mean_

_"who may or may not be ridiculously attractive"? Awwww, does someone have a crush?_

Finn could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

_**From: Me** _

_**To: Reyyyyy** _

_**10:44am** _

_awwww, does someone have a need to stfu?_

_I THINK THEY DO_

 


	2. Goodbye

So I've decided to not continue this story, or the coffee shop au series. At first it seemed like a good idea, but now I don't really like it and I'm too insecure to post anymore. I just wanted to say thank you so so much to the people who left kudos and those lovely comments on the last chapter, it really made me smile. And I'm sorry if you wanted to see more of this, but I just don't want to do it anymore. Maybe I'll start something else at a later date, but who knows. Sorry guys!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the first chapter! Please let me know what you thought in the comments, and i'll post the next chapter . . . at some point (I'm rubbish at deadlines). Also, please forgive the terrible "Illeenium Street" thing. The resistance base is on D'Qar, in the Illeenium system, so . . . I was stuck for a street name okay? And sorry this was so short


End file.
